


After

by fieldingfreja (copperheadpony)



Series: SSO Wild West AU [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Recovery, SSO Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/fieldingfreja
Summary: She survived the events of New Jorvik, but Roo is fast discovering the aftershocks can be worse than the initial hit.





	After

The aftermath is always worse then the event, Roo was beginning to discover.

 **1 week After**.

The town was still in shambles. Purple kerosene still glittered in puddles in the streets, catching the light in the late afternoon sun. Roo wrinkled her nose as they passed a particularly large one. Her ankle throbbed as she remembered the pain, tucking her ankle under the wagon seat. Conrad glanced over at her, noticing her movement.

“Ankle still botherin you?” Roo ignored him, pointedly looking out towards the mountains. “I can go get the doc if you’re gonna ignore me,”

“It’s fine Conrad, just twinges every now and then” She replied, sighing heavily.

“You haven’t been in the forge for a week, you’re not fine,” Conrad pointed out.

“I have a few orders with holsters I needed to finish” Roo replied airily. Conrad went silent, dropping the subject. He directed Logan down the road, pulling to a stop in front of the sheriff’s office. He handed the reins to Roo, slipping down to start unloading supplies and greeting Sheriff Wolf with a smile. Roo glanced towards the remains of the general store, her heart twinging sharply. She turned away, and caught glance of a poster on the wall of the sheriff's office. Willow glared back at her, WANTED in big red words over her face.

How could she have done that? Roo’s only true friend, from when she first showed up in New Jorvik. Willow had been her support, part of her daily routine. Willow had been there for her in some of her darkest moments, how had she missed the warning signs? How had she missed her best friend being a spy?

“Hey, how’s the ankle doin?” Roo jumped out of her thoughts. Lisa stood beside the wagon, looking up at her. Roo shifted, fiddling with the reins.

“Oh, hey Doc. It’s okay, just a little sore here and there,”

Lisa raised an eyebrow. “If it’s that good, would you mind me taking a look at it then?”

Roo shook her head, knowing Lisa would see through any lie. The redhead climbed into the seat with Roo, and Roo hesitantly lifted her left leg to prop up on the front. Lisa carefully peeled away the bandages, frowning at what she saw.

“Roo this looks infected,” She started, and Roo waved a hand.

“It’s not. This is what happens when I come into town, near, that” She gestured to the multiple puddles around them. Lisa blinked, and hopped out of the wagon. She grabbed a tin from a porch, and scooped up a cup of the kerosene. It oozed into the cup, and she returned to the wagon.

Roo hissed as the tin got closer to her ankle, pain radiating up her leg at the proximity of the ooze. Lisa pulled it away, and the pain lessened.

“Fascinating, the remnants of the kerosene in your skin reacts to itself” Lisa breathed, her eyes wide and excited.

“That’s great and all, but it hurts like hell, get it away” Roo gritted out. Lisa started, and tossed the tin back to the puddle. Roo sighed in relief as the pain dulled to a low throb. Lisa quickly re-wrapped the ankle, and Roo pulled it back under the wagon seat, tucking it neatly behind her other ankle.

“I’m sorry, got a little carried away,” Lisa apologized, and Roo just nodded.

“Afternoon Doc, how goes the efforts?” Conrad clapped Lisa on the shoulder as he returned. Roo glanced back to see the wagon bed empty of supplies, and the Sherrif’s porch full of crates.

“As tedious as healing bones can be,” Lisa replied.

“Can we give you a lift anywhere?” He asked, and Lisa shook her head.

“No, I’m headed to Linda’s for lunch,” She glanced over at Roo who had dropped her gaze to her lap. “You’re welcome to join me you know,” She offered.

“No, I, I have a lot of work to catch up on, plus there’s a lot to do in the forge with all the repairs”. Lisa’s face fell, but she nodded.

“I understand. Maybe next time?”  Roo smiled, lips tight and Lisa walked off towards the lawyers office.

“You can’t hide forever,” Conrad quipped quietly. Roo snorted, picking up the reins.

“Watch me”

**2 months After**

Roo could hear hooves coming up the path, and poked her head out of the forge. A caravan of horses was grazing in the field beyond, their riders lounging in the long grass. A figure rode towards her, ponying a dark horse. He dismounted before the forge, tying both horses to the fence post. Roo recognized the mans face, and raced back into the forge, gathering the pile of intricate guns into her arms and hurrying out. The man met her in the middle, grinning at the pile in her arms.

He reached out and took one from her arms, admiring the inlaid gold designs. “Madam Archfield, your work exceeds your reputation,” Roo ducked her head, embarrassed.

“It’s not my best work, Mr. Silverglade,” Roo replied. He raised an eyebrow, glancing down.

“Then I would hate to know the price for your best work” He turned, and Roo helped him strap down the weapons to the saddled horse. He swung back up, the dark bay horse dancing in place, ready to bolt. “Thank you for your craft, they will serve my men well,” He turned the horse. Roo blinked, and started after him.

“Wait, what about your payment!” She called. He turned back around with a smile.

“The mare is your payment. Treat her well Mrs. Archfield.” He urged the horse into a gallop, returning to his group. Roo watched him go, then turned her gaze towards the mare tied to her fence. The horse eyed her, almost sizing her up. Roo stepped over, running her hands over the mare’s body, checking for any past injuries or marks. The mare huffed as she finished, blowing warm air on Roo’s neck.  

“Well, I guess you’re mine now.” Roo muttered, grabbing the rope and untying the mare from the fence. The horse followed her diligently to the paddock, and Roo pulled the halter off. The horse tossed her head and took off at a gallop. The other horses watched as the dark chestnut mare hopped around the paddock, snaking her neck and whinnying.

Roo leaned on the fence, her heart lifting as she watched the horse bounce around, running over to nip Logan before darting away.

“So, what was the payment this time? Another box of assorted liquors?” Conrad asked as Roo returned to the forge. She sighed.

“Not this time” Roo grabbed her bag of leathers, marching up to her little room above the forge. She paused on the staircase, and leaned over the railing. “Oh and I think I do want to have my own place now”

 

**2.5 Months After**

Roo wiped the sweat from her forehead, hissing at the pull of her over worn muscles. The sun beat down on her already burnt skin, and she grabbed her canteen, trudging over to the small paddock. She slid down one of the fence posts, collapsing in a heap on the ground. Bow leaned her head over the fence and started playing with the loose hair escaping from Roo’s ponytail. Roo reached up to pat her horse’s face. She could hear heavier hoof falls approaching, and Logan promptly stuck his face through the fence, nosing her pockets for treats.

“Not yet guys, you both will get fat before winter” She giggled, shying away from the nosey horse. Bow reached over, nipping Logan on the neck, and then the two moved off to play with each other. Roo looked at her handiwork for the day. The barn had been finished last week, the brand new pine boards still smelling like fresh sap. Conrad and some others had helped build her a forge and built it at the end of her property, far away from possibly causing a fire. The building was incredibly basic, pretty much a long shed with a porch roof off the side. Nothing like Conrad’s in town but she didn’t care much. As long as it was sheltered and she could do her work, that was all that mattered. She had all the time in the world to finish it, and possibly expand. Her own house, which sat closer to the barn, sat in disrepair. She’d made the decision to fix most of her house herself, not having the funds to hire anyone. Besides, it gave her something to do besides her work.

Roo glanced towards town, seeing smoke rising from Conrad’s smithy. She missed the hustle and bustle, but it was better out here. Roo had picked a plot of land far from town. She wanted her solitude, and was okay being a little farther away then most townsfolk. The house was from an family of homesteaders that ended up moving farther west, leaving behind an empty two story cabin. She’d bought the land, deciding to add on the barn and the forge. The house itself was still in good condition, she’d have to replace and put on shingles, and fix the roof but otherwise it was a sturdy home. Two bedrooms with a outhouse attached, a kitchen, a dining room and a separate washroom for laundry as well as a porcelain tub tucked in the back. It was a lot more room than Roo was used to, but she decided it might be worth it for the future.

Roo took another sip of her canteen, humming. She cocked her head, staring at her house before standing up. Maybe it needed some curtains.

That’s how Roo found herself back in town, riding in on Bow. She dismounted, tying her horse to the tying post and giving her a stern warning not to cause trouble. The arabian just flicked an ear at her, which didn’t make her feel any better about leaving the mare alone. She walked down the street, glancing at the different buildings. The town was back to its normal state, no more purple puddles lying around. The buildings were completely repaired, with a few extras here and there. The general store had been boarded up last she was here, but now it was open again, doors wide to welcome the late summer sun. Roo stopped and leaned on a porch support. It’d been a while.

Her ankle throbbed in time with her heart, the old wound acting up again. Roo closed her eyes, Willow’s face painted on the back of them. Her brain raced through the events again, jumping roof to roof, the sting of her ankle, the betrayal in her own eyes reflecting back in the careless ones of her oldest friend.

“Roo, dear are you alright?” Roo blinked, and jumped in her skin. Louisa stood in front of her, concern painting her face. A blonde girl stood beside her, looking a little concerned.

“Yeah, I think so,” Roo dragged a hand down her face, glancing at the store. Louisa’s face softened, a look of understanding.

“Dear, what did you need from the store?”

“Fabric for curtains,” Roo gasped out, sliding down the post to the dusty road beneath her. She pulled her knees to her chest, which was getting tighter by each second she continued to look at the store front.

“Stay here Ariana,” Louisa ordered, and Roo barely saw the swish of her dress as she strode away. The blonde above her let out a loud sigh, leaning on the post above her.

“There, there, you’ll be okay” She drawled in a monotone. Roo barely heard her, the onslaught of memories of seeing the general store being too much. The blonde seemed to not care for a moment, before crouching down, staring at Roo. She paused, then slapped Roo across the face. Roo’s brain short circuited, and she turned to stare at the blonde.

Within five seconds, her pistol was drawn and pointed at the blonde’s forehead. The girl froze, going cross eyed staring at the gun pointed at her head.

“What the fuck was that for” Roo ground out, glaring at the girl. She leaned back, eyes still trained on the gun.

“Got you out of your panic attack didn’t it?” Roo stopped, lowering the pistol. The girl pushed it away with a single finger, raising an eyebrow at her, eyes tracing her face. “Do I know you?”

Roo put her gun back in its hostler, leaning her head back against the post. “I made guns and knives for Miranda,”

“Roo, I bought you some plain blue fabric, should be enough for your house,” Louisa came bustling back, fabric tucked up under her arm. “I also let the shopkeeper know that anything you need will be shipped to Conrad and you can get it there, why is your face red?”

“I slapped her and she almost shot me, so I think she’s good.” The girl stood, readjusting her dress, breasts a little more on display now. Roo grimaced, rubbing her cheek before standing up.

“Ariana, please do not harm one of the best gunsmiths, she made the knife you’re carrying right now,” The blonde girl, Ariana, had the decency to look a little embarrassed, hand going to her waist where a small knife was tucked discreetly.

“Thank you Louisa,” Roo started but the woman waved her off.

“Just keep doing what you’re doing, and talk to Linda at some point. Take care,” Roo nodded, and the two walked off, Ariana tossing a grin over her shoulder as they left. Roo glanced over at the store, before shaking herself and hustling back to her horse.

Bow, of course was causing trouble. She was dancing around, nipping a bay horse, who looked incredibly offended and disgusted by Bows antics. Roo chuckled, moving to rescue the poor horse from her own. She grabbed Bow’s reins, who realized immediately who she was and stopped to nuzzle her all over, checking the redhead for treats.

“Are you harassing horses now?” Roo asked her mare, rubbing the dark nose. Bow nickered in agreement. Roo rolled her eyes, tucking the fabric safely in her saddle bag. She glanced back over at the affronted gelding.  “Sorry, she’s a little crazy”. The gelding whinnied in reply, tossing his head in agreement. Roo laughed, and untied her horse, easily sliding into the saddle.

“Time for some curtains.”

**4 months After**

At some point, Roo considered her little property finished. The horses were moved into the barn, her forge was complete enough to suffice continued work throughout the winter, and her home was semi furnished. Bow of course figured out the locks in about 5 minutes and the first night the horses were locked in the barn, she had figured out how to get out. Roo had to make a second set of locks lower down to keep the mare in. Summer was close to its end, nights becoming colder and colder, and Roo was thankful for the large fireplace in her house. But winter meant wood chopping.

 _Crack!_ Another log went in pieces off the stump, and Roo lodged the axe in the stump, glaring at the shattered log.

“Damn it” She muttered, grabbing the pieces and picking them up. She tossed them aside, sighing. She looked over at her meager pile. More wood then, or else it would be a very cold winter in the barn with the horses.

Hooves clattered below, and Roo glanced back at her axe. Work time.

A dark bay horse was standing outside her forge, and a blonde girl was dismounting. Roo grinned at the sight of Ariana, walking a little faster. The two had become decent friends, especially as she had become Miranda’s errand girl in a sense, as she was one of the few working girls with a horse.

“Mornin Ariana,” Roo called, reaching the two.

“Mornin Roo, got some time to toss some new shoes on Lion for me?” She held up the reins of her horse, who snorted and glared at Ariana. Sometimes Roo wondered if the two could have conversations in their heads. The horse and rider almost moved in sync and each reacted to the other in startling accuracy.

“Always for Mr. Lion” Roo reached out, scratching the horse on his withers. He almost melted under her touch, before remembering where he was and standing stock still. Bow called out to him from her spot in the paddock, and Roo rolled her eyes at her mare. She lead Lion into her shoeing area, tying the horse up and reaching over to start the fires. She slid her apron on, grabbing a few nails and slipping them in her pockets.

“So, what’s new and exciting in town?” Roo asked, reaching for her tools. Ariana perched herself on a tabletop, dusting a section of the table off.

“Not much, Ydris is back in town, some stranger is following him” Roo raised an eyebrow at this as she pried the old shoes off Lion’s hooves.

“What’s the stranger’s business?” She asked, tossing the shoes into a melt pile before grabbing a rasp.

“No idea, you know Ydris. He’s got people following him wherever he goes,” She scoffed. “Not even a good fuck either way. He paid me last time he was in town” Lion snorted, and gave Ariana a look.

“Sounds like your horse disagrees” Roo pointed out. Lion tossed his head.

“Fine, I went back. But it’s not enough to follow the stupid man about as he takes his damn circus place to place. I enjoy the good fuck but its not worth following the guy” Ariana swung her legs.

“I never liked him, I did an order for him once. I got some weird liquor in return, that was some interesting night” Roo mused, moving on to the next hoof. Ariana shuddered.

“He was just weird” Roo hummed in agreement, peering at the current hoof, deaming it good and moving on.

“So where’s the stranger now?”

“Oh camping out somewhere. Turned down a room at the hotel. Got my hands on him at the barn, seemed very flustered at that.” Ariana reached down, finding crate that held Roo’s stash and pulling out a bottle, reading the label. “Oooh where’s this one from?” She gasped, uncorking the bottle and sniffing the liquid inside.

“No idea, Kembell gave it to me” Ariana scrunched her face up and recorked it.

“Nevermind” Roo laughed, putting down Lion’s hoof and moving to one of her workspaces, rifling around for new horse shoes.

“I tend to forget where it all comes from, I haven’t touched that crate in forever”

“Why not, you’ve got some good stuff in here,” Ariana continued to raid through the box.

Roo shrugged, grabbing a few nails and moving back to Lion. “I dunno, just not feeling it anymore” She adjusted the shoe to Lion’s hoof, and began driving nails into the hoof wall. “Take a bottle if you want,” Ariana grinned, grabbing a bottle with a label in a different language.

“Thanks,” She took a swing, grimaced and then took another. Roo continued on, listening to Ariana gossip about the girls at the Calico, her clientele and changes as Miranda moved to make the Calico a boarding house not a brothel.

“...and Linda kicked someone out of the courtroom the other day, which really was the saloon but you know it was pretty dramatic,” Ariana chattered, and Roo stopped.

“Linda, how,” She paused, licking her lips. “How is she doing?”

“Oh, doing the lord's work with her law firm. Her case against Dark Core is doing alright, they might take it to a superior court to fight it” Ariana tilted her head. “Didn’t you two have a thing?”

Roo turned back to her work, staring at the patterns jumping out from the hoof walls. “I thought we did, who knows now. Work ate her up, and it ate me up too,” She drove the last nail in, grabbing her nippers and snipping the long edges of the nails off of Lions hooves before reaching for her file again. She let the file grind down the sharp edges of the nails before releasing the hoof. She patted Lion’s rump, and slid him a sugar cube from her apron pocket.

“So, what do I owe you?” Ariana leaned forward as Roo moved to the table she was perched on.

“On the house, Lion’s one of my best customers.” The horse in mention whinnied happily at her. Ariana pouted, then reached over, tugging on Roo’s apron straps. She stumbled over, and Ariana locked her legs around her waist.

“Or I could repay you like this,” Ariana leaned in close, dancing a few fingers across Roo’s breasts. Roo snorted.

“Good try, but no” Ariana pouted, and released Roo. She walked back over to add the old shoes and the rest of her scrap metal into one of the furnaces to start the melting process.

“Boo you’re no fun” Roo rolled her eyes at her comment.

“I’m fun, you just don’t have the time for me,” Roo replied. “And I don’t have the money for you”, she added. Ariana hopped off the table, grabbing Lion’s reins.

“You’re right. Better get back to the Calico. I told Miranda I wouldn’t be gone for very long”. Roo leaned on a table.

“Give her my regards” Ariana waved a hand, leading Lion out.

“One of these days I’ll get you to accept my version of payment,” Ariana called. Roo rolled her eyes again.

“That will be the day,” She called back.

**A few days later**

Roo was back to staring at the axe on the stump. She put her hands on her hips, glaring at the offending object before snatching it up and storming to the forge. Maybe it needed to be sharpened or something. She made it to the corner before startling. A man stood outside her forge, holding the reins to his horse a little awkwardly as he peered into the empty forge.

“Can I help you?” The man jumped, hand already flying to his belt. Roo’s did the same, but came up empty.

“I, uh, need some shoeing done on my horse,” Roo nodded, walking past him into the forge. She dropped the axe on a table, making a large thud as she did so.

“Bring him on in, when was the last time you had him shod?” Roo asked, reaching for a set of shoes.

“Uh, never,” The man replied. Roo stopped, and glanced at the horse. It snorted at her, eyes flashing as it looked about the room.

“Tell me about,” She paused, grabbing her nippers and a rasp.

“Cloud. Mustang mix, tamed him myself.” The man supplied. Roo nodded, and reached for a hoof.

“And you’ve never had him shod before?” The man nodded.

“Never, but he’s sore now” Roo examined the hoof, making mental notes before putting it down and moving to the backs.

“He just needs front shoes, should be an easy fix.” She straightened, looking him over.  “And your name is?” The man shifted.

“Rather not say”

“Oooh mysterious type. Gotta love a man who doesn’t reveal his identity” Roo grabbed a shoe, measuring it against a hoof before bringing it to an anvil. The man just watched her hammer at the shoe, not replying. The shoeing continued in that fashion, of the man watching her work. Cloud was surprisingly well behaved for a horse with no shoeing experience, still wary of some of her tools but was very quiet for the entire process.

Roo let the final hoof back down, straightening herself and wincing at the cracks in her back. She put her tools down, and looked the man over again.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the stranger lookin for Ydris, are you?” The man jumped and stared at her.

“How the hell do you-”

Roo held up a hand, “I don't care. He’s not worth your time unless he stole something from you, that man is the slimmest person I’ve ever met”. She leaned back against the table.  “I will say this, I don't really know where you’re from, but your horse is thin,” She nodded to Cloud. “And his back hooves aren’t that pretty. I’d suggest stayin in the area, maybe try the Calico, heard their changing it around these days” The man glanced at Cloud’s hooves.

“Daine,” He muttered. Roo raised an eyebrow. “My name is Daine, that’s all I’m gonna give you lady” He grabbed Cloud’s reins, and dropped a small sack of coins in Roo’s hands. He stormed out, taking the greying horse with him. Roo sighed, and looked over towards the axe. She hefted it in her hands.

“Time to make you burn,” She muttered, glaring at the ax head.

 

**? months After**

Roo shut the barn door, the wind and rain whipping at her face. The horses were snug as could be in the barn, and she hoped to whatever deity above that the lightning wouldn’t find her barn. She trudged through the rain, and into her house, moaning at the rush of heat as she opened the door. Roo quickly shed her layers, leaving the duster up on a hook in her laundry room to dry. She rushed up the stairs to peel off her soaked clothes and pulled on one of her favorite cotton nightgowns. Roo grabbed a blanket off her bed before returning to the fire roaring below. She settled down, grabbing one of the books the librarian had given her last she was in town, _Techniques of Modern Leatherworking,_ and a mug of tea from the kettle. Roo sighed contentedly, snuggling into the blanket behind her.

The wind howled outside, rattling some of her things on the shelves. Roo glanced at them, but paid no mind. It was a nice night to be tucked up in her house.

It could have been minutes, or hours later, she startled awake at a noise. Roo blinked sleep from her eyes, trying to wake herself more. What woke her? A knock sounded from her door, and she jumped, sitting up. Who the hell is out on a night like tonight? Roo draped the blanket around her like a shawl, covering some modesty (even though she cared less), and grabbing a lantern. The knocking came again, more insistent and rapid now.

“Coming, coming. Damn, what the hell do you want?” She called, walking to the door. She opened in, bracing it against the wind. Ariana, Louisa, and Daine stood in front of her, soaked to the bone.

“The hell are you three doing here?” Roo almost shouted to be heard over the wind.

“We need shelter, can we come in?” Louisa shouted, hand on her hat to keep it from blowing away.

“Just you?” Roo asked. Daine shook his head, and they exchanged a look before taking steps back. A man and a second figure stood behind them, also soaked. The man was holding a chain, which lead to the second figure’s hands. The second figure picked their head up, and Roo’s heart stopped. Willow’s gaunt face stared back at her.

  



End file.
